


Serious Talks and Small Distractions

by ahunmaster



Series: Mobster AU [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Business, Dialogue Heavy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, OCs - Freeform, Okay so the guys are talking business but Megs is letting Eclipse do stuff to him, One Shot, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Serious Talks, Sex Toys, Shady Practices in the Mob World, Shameless Smut, Shockwave is the best voyeur, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism, that's what they like to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Megatron and Shockwave talk serious business about a project they're having trouble with.  Eclipse is being as patient as she can be, wanting nothing more than for her husband to finish up and attend to her.





	

 

"And there's no way to get a permit for the new wing?"

 

"The city cannot grant it to the patch of land we wish to build on.  Part of it is protected land and the rest of it is property to a waterworks company by the name of Psaille Water Industries that uses it for their plumbing and their clientele."

 

“Shit.  I'd hate to get on the public's bad side for building over protected green land, but is there some way to get that property wrangled out from this other company?"

 

"They've got a contract with the city.  Twenty years with means to renew it-"

 

"Which they will most certainly do-" Megatron growled as he leaned back in his seat, his hand unconsciously coming up to cradle the head of hair that was between his legs, "Surely there's a means to get the city to... terminate the contract?"

 

Shockwave nodded as he reached down to pull out files, "I've already gotten a hold of the legal contract.  I'm having my team looking into the fine print and any missing pages to the deal.

 

"Oh... you think there was some money being exchanged behind closed doors?"

 

"That is the set standard when it comes to new protected green lands, especially in a city."

 

Eclipse closed her eyes as the talking started to drone on again.  It had gotten interesting around the part with construction for the sister branch down town, but only because she had seen the blueprints and it had looked wonderful on paper.

 

She continued to work on the cock in her mouth, moving a little to adjust her dress from letting her breast fall out and to try and kneel more comfortably as the vibrator in her ass kept slipping out.

 

It was his idea, but she was the one who wanted to do the dress.  It was something she would never wear out in public, only in the privacy of her home with Megatron.  Despite having to wear so many of them when in Paris, she thought some of them were beautiful... and the way Megatron worshipped her when she was in one of them...

 

Primus, she would wear them all day, every day for him if only they were more comfortable to wear.

 

But she pushed that aside as she sucked hard at his cock, pulling at one of his balls she pulled off slightly.  His grunt voiced his displeasure at the loss of her warm mouth, but when she went to lick the underside of his cock to suckle at the other ball, he loosed the grip on her head and ran his fingers through her hair.

 

"...If we petition for a review of their finances, we may be able to find where the money came from."

 

"Too simple." Megatron didn't miss a beat as he kept the conversation going, "To get away with it for this long and to have such a defense set up for us when we only asked for a look... they've got that money wrapped up somewhere tight."

 

"It must be a moving amount... or possibly several accounts they keep track of."

 

"Three is the most they would risk of it-"

 

Good old Megatron.  He had been at this long enough to know how it played out.  Eclipse slowly worked at his cock, drawing out her tongue under his cock up to his head, which she then slowly traced out.

 

She wanted to get him to cum soon.  She had already swallowed two loads and she didn't mind doing this the entire time he was discussing business matters with Shockwave, but she wanted him to be inside her so badly.  The two vibrators and the clamp on her clit were keeping her aroused, but she wanted her husband to be inside her so much.

 

It was such a chore balancing making him to cum down her throat to allowing him to think in this conversation.  So much was held in the palm of her hand (and the recesses of her throat).

 

So she decided to listen back into the conversation again to see how it was going.

 

"So there's nothing to get them to even consider looking at our project?"

 

"It's hard to say at this point.  We could try to get a few of the city members on our side, but even that won't be enough."

 

"Public support?"

 

"Unless there was some way to get them to want our project for the better, we have no viable options."

 

As they paused to mull it over, Eclipse choose that time to take him down again and suck at her husband's cock harder.  It worked; his hands had dug into her hair as he released for a third time that night down her throat.

 

He pulled her back off his lax cock to look at her red, puffy-lipped face.  He was enjoying it, but he seemed quite distracted by the trouble with this property and the new wing.

 

"Are you alright, Megatron?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Do... Should I just wait in the bedroom for you?"

 

Megatron looked torn as he glanced over at Shockwave before turning back to her.  He had promised her that he would tend to her after he finished some business, with her, of course, sucking him off during the whole discussion with Shockwave.  She didn't mind the audience; Shockwave was a very good voyeur, never drawing much attention to himself, but being enough of a viewer to let Eclipse know there was another set of eyes watching her cum all over those vibrators inside her and watching Megatron's cum being swallowed with each bob her throat.

 

Eclipse knew he wanted to just fuck it all and take her right there and then.  But this was too important to push aside any longer.  So she knew he would have to make a choice for him here.

 

"You don't have to worry about me." She slowly got up onto shaky legs, standing in front of him before reaching out to grab his hands.  "I know this is important and I know you promised me tonight.  But I don't want you to have to decide something important when your mind isn't focused.  I'll wait in the bedroom for you once you're done.  And if it takes too long, I can just get some rest and we can do it tomorrow if you want to."

 

He stared into her eyes for a long time before he turned to look at Shockwave behind her.  She didn't want him to stress himself out just to decide between an important business deal and having a night with his wife.

 

She made her choice.  Eclipse leaned in and kissed his cheek.  "I'll head to the bedroom and clean up.  We can make up tonight tomorrow or-"

 

His hand on her hair was her only warning before she found herself pulled into his lap and a deep kiss.  She thought she could hear Shockwave jump a little; he must have been distracted if this could make him jump.

 

And then Megatron just pulled out her vibrators and the clamp before she found herself filled deep with his cock, limp but still impressively big in size.

 

"Shockwave," Eclipse heard the other shuffling papers around as she grabbed her husband around the neck, still reeling in shock from all the sensation Megatron had put through her in the last minute, "Tell your men to get through the details of that contact as soon as possible.  And look into the city members... at least one of them must have a hand in this contract for it to have been going on for so long.  If we have blackmail or turn their closest allies to our side, they will be more approachable."

 

"Either turn to us or cut ties and run?"

 

"Both would work.  Psaille Industries might be spooked if we take away their lifeline in the city council members."

 

"And if they have others in the council on their side, it would be easier to track the money passed between them rather than looking for the old ones that are already hiding in accounts."

 

"That could work.  Have your men on the city council members and the contract you pulled up.  And just in case, bring Soundwave onto this as well."

 

"Miss Soundwave?" Eclipse managed to move her head enough to look at the other man now, also curious about her friend being brought into this, "You want her to try to get a man into Psaille Water Industries?"

 

"...No, too dangerous." Megatron's hand came up to rub Eclipse's hair gently, "Have her get her eyes and ears in the city to find us ways to garner or manipulate public support for our project and not Psaille.  Hopefully we won't have to rely too much on their info your team can't get anything solid to go off of, but if we need to, we can get Psaille's public image down a bit before we try an appeal for our project."

 

"Understood.  Perhaps her people could find us something to threaten Psaille with."

 

A chuckle left her husband's lips.  "As fun as that would be, I would like to avoid the direct approach.  It's better if we can take them down quietly without risking a blowback if they try to fight us to the bitter end.  Taking down big companies like them gets rather messy with a lot to clean up afterwards."

 

"Of course, Sir.  Is there anything else you would like done?"

 

A hiccup left Eclipse as her husband rolled up into her body.  "If it isn't too much..."

 

"I can stay for an hour if that is what you and Mrs. Eclipse wish for."

 

Eclipse realized she had been addressed and then she realized both men were looking at her.

 

With a blushing nod, she was pulled back into a deep kiss as Megatron began to buck up into her.  She could hear Shockwave moving paperwork around, probably getting his facts straight before he started giving orders out when she suddenly found herself floating in midair.

 

Being picked up and pushed onto the coffee table was also a surprise for her that night as she found her husband over her and Shockwave just out of eyesight sighing as he finished putting away the papers from before.

 

"And now onto more pressing obligations..."

 

Eclipse was left unable to do more than gasp and plea as Megatron began to fuck her hard in front of his subordinate.

 

It hadn't gone quite as planned, but she was definitely going to enjoy tonight.

 

END


End file.
